Forgotten Tomes
by Minalkra
Summary: In the distant past, a man struggles against his government and himself. Sonic and Sally must race against Robotnik to find an ancient power that will change the world forever.


AUTHORS NOTE: This is NOT SatAM or Archie. This is BASED off the SatAM series by DiC. Therefore, I will ONLY have DiC-based characters. That means NO Shadow, NO Mecha-Sonic, NO Metal Sonic, NO St. John, NO Amy, NO Mina. Deal with it or go away.

This story contains highly gratuitous cursing. Piss of if you don't like it.

This story contains graphic violence, torture, death, war, and amoral and unethical behavior on a grand scale. It MAY also deal with rape and sexual situations of a decidedly abnormal bend, up to and including pedophilia, bestiality, snuff, and inter-species relations. This shit is as BLACK as it gets. Not 'dark', not 'angst-y', fucking BLACK. I wanted to see if I could scar people for life. Thus far, this seems to be a success.

This story contains a pseudo-self-insert. The story-Minalkra is NOT I, he just happens to share my name. If you cannot differentiate between pseudo-self-inserts and authors, GO AWAY.

I have made innumerable changes to the Core Canon Character Personalities to make this as black as possible. These are NOT SatAM characters. They are based on them, but they are not solely the characters they represent. If you must think of it in an Archie way, then consider this another universe on the Highway. You'll figure it out along the way, I'm sure. Whatever 'good' qualities they had, I either stripped them away or twisted them horribly. Very fun!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters copyright Sega/DiC and are used without permission and for entertainment purposes only. Please don't sue me, we can't control myself. I don't have any money either.

Minalkra copyright Brian Rouse/This-Production-Name-Sucks Productions and is not to be used without permission (like that's going to stop anyone). And who uses 'production' company names? Like these things are 'produced' by anyone. Idiocy . . . get over yourselves.

This story may not be posted without express permission of the author and may not be saved, forwarded, encoded, or archived without such permission. This story is rated XXX/NC-17/Banned for gore, violence, graphic sexual content, language, and other unsavory things. DO NOT access unless you are the age of consent in your region, 18 or 21 usually, depending on the area of the United States. Other countries may vary. Check your local laws before continuing. Check local listing for times. Your mileage may vary, consult owners manual before use. Flammable, do not use near open flame or electronic equipment.

Pretty much, no one should be reading beyond this point. If you ARE, you have been warned and it is all on your hands. Caveat emptor.

* * *

Book 1: Demon Unleashed

Interruption 1: The Demon is Born

Atlanta, Georgia, United States of America

July 21 2011, 1400

The crowd surged back and forth. For days, the city had been shut down, only National Guard units allowed to go as they would. The fires in the distance still smoldered, showing where the riots had gotten out of hand. However, that did not stop random protests and demonstrations from popping up on street corners from time to time. The man on the crate threw his fist into the air, getting a cheer from his audience.

"Only when we take from those who control us the power they have stolen will we be free of their tyranny! Only when we disbar these greedy CEOs and corporations from buying our votes like so many heads of cattle will we shake off the chains that bind us and the cloth around our eyes! Only when-" Suddenly, a scream rang out from the back of the crowd and a bullhorn interrupted Minalkra's speech.

"This is Corporal Shepherd of the US Army Reserve. This area is under martial law. Disperse and return to your homes and places of business." Minalkra looked around at the crowd, seeing the downcast heads and the fear. Seeing the hatred. Not again. Not again!

"Disperse? What of our rights? There is no law in the Constitution that allows the military to take control of any American city! We have our RIGHTS!" A few shouted at the Guardsmen, curses mostly, but a few cried out for the Guard to leave them alone. Lone voices, but stiff with resolve. The time was right, the people were ready.

"This is your last chance. Disperse. Return to your homes." The oddly distorted, nearly mechanical sound of his voice rang through the air. Detached. Bored.

"NO!" Minalkra's voice screamed at the soldier, the crowd whipping its collective head around to stare at him. "Not again! Our voices will be heard; our thoughts will be made known! You have no authority here!"

Without another word, the line of Guardsmen lined up in right echelon formation and started their tramp toward the crowd. A few out of the crowd ran, but most simply backed away slowly. Minalkra jumped from his box and ran to the fore.

"See? They FEAR us! They fear YOU. They know your power, they know your cause is just!" Though he did not have the range a bullhorn had, the last year or so of shouting had hardened his voice, allowing him to reach many more then would normally be thought. "That is why they always strike us down before they can allow their own minds to be poisoned! They are few, we are many." The soldiers had gotten very close now, but the crowd had stopped backing away. People were clutching sticks and stones and all had grim faces. The soldiers advance had not stopped either, but their faces showed fear. Fear clearly visible to the crowd. "This is the day where hope returns! They may be strong, but we are stronger. Anything is possible if we try! There is no reason, no time like the present! They are nothing but boys wrapped in hard plastic with sticks. Tell me now! What have we got to loose? What have we got to loose but our CHAINS!" With that cry, Minalkra threw himself at the Guardsmen, the crowd behind him surging with him. The first real battle of the Second American Civil War had started.

* * *

Chapter 1: Forgotten Tomes

The light autumnal breeze barely stirred the curtains, though the few remaining leaves of the trees danced in the moonlight. An owl hooted in the distance, a lonely sound in the night. Only a few crickets replied, most having settled in for the coming winter. A few scattered pages fluttered, but the breeze was too weak to really move them. It did manage to loosen the hair of the sleeping squirrel as she lay upon the old book she had been pursuing. As it moved off into the darkness, it seemed to be laughing to itself. Sally twitched in her sleep, a hand slowly swiping at her face. She sighed and adjusted her head a bit, mumbling 'Daddy' from between smiling lips, her expression one of ultimate peace.

A blue hedgehog smiled at her from the shadows, his oddly curved quills standing out behind his head as if perpetually pulled back by a stiff wind. Sonic stared at her, his own face at peace as well. She was so beautiful, especially as she slept. Her blue vest, torn and patched, laying limp on her, her boots scuffed and worn. Even with such rags, she was still a Princess. His face changed, sadness creeping in. Tomorrow, she would be bouncing around, trying to organize their rag-tag group of fighters, trying to defeat Robotnik. Trying and always failing. Even as fast as he was, they couldn't win. They'd always fight, but never win!

"Hey Blue-boy." Sally stretched her arms out from underneath her, her mouth stretching into a huge yawn. "What's the matter? How long have I been asleep?"

"Hey Sal. It's kinda late still, you should be in bed." Sonic grinned. "Maybe I can help you get there? And maybe stay there." He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Sally smiled and rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, right. Thanks but no thanks Mr. Casanova. I need to read this tonight." She put one hand on the book she had been using as a pillow, her fingers tracing a small arc across the page.

"What is it?" Sonic leaned forward, trying to make out the words on the page, but it all looked like so much gibberish to him. There was some sort of picture on the page, a swirling globe of some sort. It looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Don't try to read it, Sonic. Only three Mobians before the Coup could have deciphered it and they're all missing." Sally reached over and toggled Nicole back on, the small rectangular computer having powered down to conserve energy.

"Sally, it is long after midnight, I believe you should get some sleep." The soft effeminate voice of the handheld sounded reassuring, but Sonic knew first hand that it could get rather insistent when it was pressured. Sally shook her head, trying to get the sleep out of her mind.

"Sorry Nicole, I have to finish this before tomorrows Staff Meeting."

"Staff meeting?" Sonic looked at Sally with a fallen expression. Not another one!

"You mean this mornings?" Nicole's voice was rather cool, almost disapproving. Even though it was a computer, it still could imitate emotions. And rather well at that.

"Nicole, I have to understand this thing if Robotnik is interested in it."

"What thing?" Sonic's head rapidly switched between Sally and her computer, his face reflecting his internal confusion. Sally pointedly ignored him.

"Sally, you will not be able to sustain this level of activity throughout the day and neglecting your sleep will only make you less able to adapt to the battlefield situation."

"Nicole, enough! We're having another Combined Force meeting tomorrow and I need to be up to speed on this." Sally slammed her fist down on her desk, a rare moment of violence from the usually calm and peaceful Princess.

"Whoa, Sal, go easy there. Maybe ol' Nicole is right. Chill."

"Sonic, I am chill. I am. Really." Sally shook her head and dropped it into her hands. "I know, I'm just so . . . tired. I'm tired of this war, I'm tired of Robotnik's schemes. I'm just so tired." She lifted her face to stare out the window, watching the leaves dance in the night air. "If he's not defeated soon, I don't know what we'll do."

"Hey, Sal, it's ok. No matter what he throws at us, we'll win. Hey, you got me to help keep him down, what're ya worried about?" As always, Sonic's bravado made Sally smile, but it was a hollow smile.

"I'm serious, Sonic."

"So am I! Look, no matter what he's tried in the past, he's failed. He even failed with that Doomsday Device thing." Sally tilted her head to the side and gave Sonic a look. He shrugged. "So, yeah, we had to pull out the Deep Power Stones to make that one work. So what? We won! And now that he's back, we'll win more and more till he's finally gone. Don't worry, I trust you." Sally's smile deepened but was cut short by a wide yawn.

"And now I trust you're tired. No! I won't take no for an answer." Sonic swept in and grabbed Sally up from her chair, settling her into his arms like he had done so often before. "Off to bed with you, Princess."

"Sonic, I have studying to do." Her voice was soft, however, and she did not fight his arms.

"It can wait, Sal. Morning however, can't." He walked over to her small bed and placed her down on it. He was surprised to see her already asleep, but only grinned a bit. "Nicole, make sure she doesn't wake up for at least five hours."

"You got it my main Hedgehog."

Sonic nodded wordlessly and tipped toed out of Sally's hut. As he left, she sighed and grabbed one of her pillows, holding it tight and sighing 'Daddy' once more before falling into a deep sleep. Sonic smiled, shaking his head. Sally was always so pure.

* * *

A small cloaked shape scurried down an abandoned street, its form casting little shadow in the dark night. Here, not even the moon shone, clouds of foul toxic waste hanging above the entire city blocking out even the brightest of light from the sun. As it approached an intersection, the shape slowed to a slow walk, casting furtive glances back the way it came. Quickly, it crossed the road. And just in time too, for three patrol craft sped by after the shape had disappeared into the darkness of the opposite street.

Breathing heavily, Snively pushed his hood back and stared back the way he came. Though he wasn't missed yet, he would be. He could feel it. There was no turning back now. He patted his satchel nervously, reassuring himself that the contents were still there. Even with his actions in the past, they'd have to accept him with this.

Suddenly, sirens blared in the distance. The Command Center, its egg shape looming over the entire wasted city, lit up like a Yule tree and swarms of hoverbots flew out of every pore and hole, like some disturbed fungus releasing its spores.

"Shit." Snively put his hood back up and ran pell-mell down the street. If Robotnik caught him, there'd be hell to pay. As he rounded a corner, he thought grimly of the short time he had been ruler of this place. Now, what was he? Nothing, no one. A has-been half dictator with no skill. For years, he had blamed Robotnik for his failings. For years he had struggled to pull himself out from his Uncle's shadow only to find that, when his Uncle was gone, there was no shadow. He had been the best that he could have been and it was nothing. It was . . . he stopped that train of thought. For the past few weeks, that had been on his mind, over and over again. Tonight, it stops. Tonight, it changes.

He ran down the last feet to the Wasteland, the huge dump that surrounded Robotropolis. A few more scattered miles and he would be relatively safe in the Great Forest. Snively laughed at that thought. The Great Forest, safe! How much the world had changed in these last few days.

* * *

In the Command Center, a clawed hand stroked a large dark blue crystal, a slight humming sound emanating from its depths. The little traitorous maggot would be found and the great evil would never be freed. Though how that worm had gotten a hold of that information was still of some concern. Still, it would all sort itself out in the end.

* * *

A thousand miles away in an abandoned temple of blood and death, in a prison of timelessness, a being sat and waited. It had waited for a thousand thousand years. A few more nights would be most welcome. Two were already in its hands. None could stop it now. 


End file.
